<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It's never too late by Littlelily80</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26719753">It's never too late</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlelily80/pseuds/Littlelily80'>Littlelily80</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>MacGyver (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Character Death, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gen, Season/Series 04, Slow Burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:07:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,207</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26719753</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlelily80/pseuds/Littlelily80</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He pointed to Riley who was talking to Matty &amp; Bozer.<br/>" It's complicated"<br/>" Maybe not, you just have to see how you look at her, you literally devour her with your eyes, it was so obvious, there's always something between you two."<br/>" It's very complicated"<br/>" The same as you, but my head thinks the opposite."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Riley Davis &amp; Angus MacGyver, Riley Davis/Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My second works, it's take place between episode 8 &amp; 9 Season 4,  my word processor really sucks and I'm sorry for that, I hope you won't mind too much and that you'll enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Riley was looking at her computer screen. she was in one of her favorite places at Phoenix.</p><p><br/>In the lab, there was only Bozer and her at the moment, very little traffic from the other scientists and technicians.</p><p>It’s  seemed like time was sort of suspended.</p><p>If Mac had been there, he would have explained to them that it wasn't the case that time couldn't be suspended or something like that.</p><p><br/>But today he hadn't shown up for work, and Matty knew that she was the one who had given him a few days to organize his father's funeral.</p><p> </p><p>His cell phone had to be turned off because Desi had approached her and showed him the many messages she had sent him but he hadn't answered any of them.</p><p>Which was somehow normal, the blond boy had just lost his father and a few days later he had to make one of the worst decisions of all, to kill an innocent man to save 4 million of them.</p><p><br/>Riley wondered if Desi was really supporting her boyfriend or if she seemed to be overwhelming the blond boy even more.<br/>Mac had just lost his father.</p><p>it was one of the hardest ordeals in a person's life, it was even harder for him because they had only recently reconnected and he hadn't had time to tell him how much he loved his father.</p><p><br/>You had to be behind him and not overwhelm him even more.<br/><br/></p><p>Bozer had just arrived. He had gone to take a shower to try to mask the fatigue and then went out for coffee for him and his best friend.  </p><p>He had pushed away the desire to sleep but it didn't erase the fatigue which was very present.</p><p><br/>It had been a short night for Riley, she hadn't been back to Mac for at least 48 hours because she had done some research and she needed an excellent internet connection worthy of Phoenix, which wasn't really the case for the blondie.</p><p>" What's up?" Asked Bozer with his two cup of coffee in her hands <br/>" I just received a message from him, it seems that he is soon arriving in Los Angeles. He learned of the death of Mac's father and hastened to catch the first plane."</p><p><br/>The young woman was smiling at him.</p><p>Bozer knew she had succeeded where some people would have failed.</p><p>" However, he asked me to talk to Matty about some things and asked us to come see him tonight if we don't mind."</p><p><br/>" What did you tell him? We agreed, for sure !"<br/>" Of course, are you going to come with me or are you just going to stand there ?"</p><p><br/>The young man had his head in both hands, he was dozing.</p><p><br/>" Boze!"</p><p><br/>The latter jumped and watched the young woman leave the laboratory. He got up as if it was the end of the world approaching and joined his best friend, he really needed to sleep.</p><p><br/>That wasn't the only reason Riley had stayed here in Phoenix, she couldn't help thinking that she would be able to hold him and that he might do the same to her.</p><p>The young woman clearly had to avoid showing him her feelings, he was a very good friend and nothing more.</p><p><br/>With Bozer, they had separated, he had been requested in another laboratory. </p><p>Every time she got into the elevator she seemed to panic and petrified but she forced herself to do it. </p><p>She had to see Matty and talk to him about the situation, the funeral was for the next morning and they had to set everything up.</p><p>The doors had opened and she had to cross the hall to get to the war room. Once in front of her, she found Desi standing in front of the closed door.</p><p><br/>Matty was inside and unable to know what was going on because the white on the windows indicated that she must have been talking or someone was with her.</p><p><br/>The doors to the war room had just opened.</p><p>" Riley?" the young woman whistled.<br/>It was Desi, she hadn't expected to see her, she was due to leave for Washington within the day from what she understood. It was a testimony story for one of her former comrades-in-arms and she couldn't escape it.<br/>" Desi, what brings you here, I thought you were expected in Washington? Today?"</p><p><br/>" I have to go see Matty, I was wondering if she could ask one of her high-ranking friends in Washington for a little help to move it to at least next week so I could be there."</p><p><br/>" If she can't? How are you going to do that?"<br/>" Unfortunately, I should go ! Would you mind if I don't go?"</p><p><br/>Riley shivered, she knew that Desi was a person who could easily change her behavior but it bothered her a lot, she wasn't very supportive and it hurt her more than anything else.</p><p><br/>" You can do whatever you want, Mac still lost his father and it's not insignificant, he needs you, he needs people who mean a lot to him, people who love him..."</p><p><br/>" I know and you are one of them? I mean do you love him?"<br/>" He's one of my best friends and all I know is that he needs me and I'll be there."</p><p><br/>Riley didn't answer him openly but she must have suspected something.</p><p> </p><p>The conversation ended like this, the two young women had separated just before Matty reopened the war room and left his phone, only she was inside.</p><p><br/>She had knocked on the door and Matty had let her in, Desi had decided to close the door, she knew that Riley was going to do everything she could to find out what was going to be said in the war room, she was certain of it.</p><p><br/>Riley had always thought she was strange anyway, she had never actually joined the team even when it came to post-mission appointments just to blow off steam.</p><p><br/>" I thought you were with him?"<br/>" No, he made me understand that it wasn't the right time and that he had other things to do at the moment. Which is probably the case."</p><p>Riley had arranged to stick around, his cell phone was connected to the war room. Matty, who had noticed this, decided to turn on the security, thus cutting off the transmission between the war room and the young hacker's cell phone.</p><p><br/>The young woman noticed that her colleague had just stepped out and was talking to herself as she left the room.</p><p><br/>" She is the head of Phoenix and not even able to do anything for me."</p><p><br/>The young woman swore as she smiled and walked towards the manager, she in turn had just walked into the war room with her cell phone in one of her jeans pockets.</p><p><br/>" It's not very nice to spy, you know?"<br/>" I don't know what you're talking about Matty?"</p><p><br/>They both started laughing even though the situation didn't require it.</p><p><br/>" Am I listening? Did you make it?"<br/>" Yes, I have to say that my text message hastened things, he didn't hesitate to come here when he really has no right to."<br/>" I know, he did it for the blond kid and that's what counts!"<br/>" What wouldn't we do for him ! He talked to me about some things I passed on to you, do you still agree ?"<br/>" Certainly, I am, Mac is like my son and you are my family and no one can take him away from me."</p><p><br/>" We know that Matty."<br/>" But why are you doing this?"</p><p><br/>The young woman had blushed in Matty's presence. She had understood that, and that's as far as it went.</p><p><br/>Tiberus Kovac might still be alive, but he was going to give Jack a few hours break.</p><p>it was only 24 hours, but it was enough time to be with Mac and his family.</p><p><br/>" That's why I wanted to ask you a small favor."<br/>" I am listening to you !"<br/>" He wants to see us this evening in the hotel room that you found for him so that we can put him in the picture of certain things and we wondered with Bozer if we could go back home to rest a little."<br/>" No worries, you keep me informed?"<br/>" Certainly, thanks a lot Matty."<br/>" Before you go home, I think you should already know, Desi won't be able to attend Mac's father's funeral."<br/>" I wasn't quite aware of that, but I'm not surprised about her."<br/>Matty watched her walk down the hallway again to pick up his best friend.<br/>" What wouldn't we do for the one we love, right Riley? Matty murmured as he watched her walk away."</p><p><br/>This time the young woman decided to take the stairs, the laboratory was just below the war room. She was surprised to see that Bozer was taking Desi in his arms to calm her down.</p><p><br/>She pretended to sneeze to let them both know that she was there.<br/>" Oh Riley, so it's okay then?"</p><p>" Yes, she accepted, I'm going to rest a little bit and we'll meet in front of your place? Around 7:30? Is that okay?"<br/>" No worries, that gives me time to fix the damn robot."</p><p><br/>Right next to him was Sparky who refused to turn on and he couldn't understand why.</p><p>His keys were in the pocket of his favorite jacket. From Phoenix to Mac's, it was pretty fast and there wasn't much traffic at that time of day.</p><p><br/>The sun was quite high in the sky and she could at least rest a little even if she was confronted with Mac's presence in the area.<br/>Everything seemed pretty dark as it was only early afternoon, when she came home she noticed a shape that seemed to be sleeping on the couch, it was Mac.</p><p>She put down the fleece blanket that he had given her last Christmas and that was staying on the couch, it allowed Riley to stay late at night if she wanted to play the console. </p><p>he sighed comfortably just after she passed by.</p><p><br/>She looked at her cell phone, Riley had a little time before she found Bozer and joined Jack at the hotel room outside of Los Angeles.</p><p><br/>Mac had woken up when he heard the shower running in the second bathroom, he assumed it was Riley who was supposed to be there, he shook his head at the thought.</p><p>It wasn't a good time to think about it, he had to put his feelings aside for the next few days.</p><p>Tomorrow he was going to bury his father, Desi had told him that she couldn't join him for this hard enough time, it hadn't surprised him that much, in fact the two of them seemed to be drifting apart right now.</p><p><br/>About twenty minutes later, she was finals out of the bathroom and almost ready to go and rest for a while. The young woman had gone into the living room and noticed that he was sitting down, but that it wasn't going too well.<br/>" Riles, are you home?"<br/>" Yes, I'm home."</p><p>"What's going on, is everything okay?"<br/>" Yeah, don't worry, I just came home to rest, I needed a break."<br/>" I don't blame you, I'll let you rest."<br/>" Do you want anything? Are you hungry?"<br/>" At the moment I'm fine, are you going to go out?"</p><p>She seemed to avoid his gaze, it was kind of a surprise without being a surprise, the young woman knew that he needed this so much to get back on his feet a little.</p><p><br/>" I'm sorry, it's none of my business."<br/>" Just before I go to rest and then do a little errand but when I get back, we could watch something on Netflix and eat a pizza or something like that."<br/>" No worries."</p><p><br/>He lay back on the couch and closed his eyes, life was cruel at times and Riley knew that, he didn't deserve it.</p><p>To be continued...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Maybe it's never too late to notice things even when someone is closer to you than you think.<br/>And a best friend is always there in the most difficult moments, especially this one.<br/>This takes place between episodes 8 and 9 Season 4</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for the kudos, I hope you will enjoy the second chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He lay down on the couch and fell asleep, he hadn't been able to sleep for quite some time, even when he was asleep, his sleep was filled with nightmares, he hadn't told his friends about it because he didn't want to bother them with it.</p><p>Riley had finally gone back to her room, she had put on a long enough t-shirt and she could get back the sleep she hadn't had in the 48 hours she had been here. The young woman decided to set her alarm clock for 5:30 so that she could get ready in peace. She had thus put herself under the light comforter and before she said anything, the sleep had just caught up with her.</p><p>The sun was slowly descending in the horizon line, her alarm clock was ringing indicating that she had to wake up. She went to her closet and took the first things that came into her hands, she dressed taking her time but not quite, they had to be there for the 7 o'clock shots, the road to the hotel where Jack was staying was only about 30 km away and it took a little drive but it was the best reward Jack could do for Mac.</p><p>A good hour later, she was ready to leave to join her best friend in front of her apartment, Mac was still on the couch but he wasn't asleep unlike earlier.</p><p>He had opened the fridge and was wondering what he was going to make himself to eat. The young Phoenix agent got up and noticed that Riley was sitting on one of the edges of the couch, desperately trying to put on her new boots that she had bought a few days earlier on her way to Venice Beach. They had cost her a fortune, but they were quite comfortable and she was thrilled. All the young woman had to do was put on her red leather jacket and she would be all set.</p><p>He watched her take a small bag and her keys, she had put one of her locks of hair back behind her ear.</p><p><br/>" Are you coming home late tonight?"<br/>" I don't think so, I'll bring us back some pizzas if you like?"<br/>" Is it someone I know? Aubrey?"<br/><br/>She nodded her head to say no. He was biting his lower lip, it wasn't him talking.</p><p>" It's none of my business after all, I'm sorry and I didn't mean to intrude on your private life. As for pizza, I don't know, you just have to choose."<br/>" Hey Mac, that's okay, I'll bring us back some pizzas? and we can watch something on Netflix or something else if you want."<br/>" Why not, I don't feel like sleeping anyway."<br/>" I know, you've got those dark circles around your eyes," she whispered.</p><p>His hair was all messed up, and all she wanted to do was put one of her hands through it. He hadn't heard her and maybe it was better that way.</p><p>" I'm sorry but I'm going to have to go, what kind of pizza do you want?"<br/>" As usual if you don't mind!"<br/>" No worries"<br/><br/>She was smiling, the young woman loved to spend evenings by her side, sometimes they would watch a movie or two when they weren't working the next day to discuss anything and everything, she was always in admiration when they discussed certain subjects, it could be about the latest episodes of Rick &amp; Morty or then of applied sciences.</p><p>She looked at him, he was now on his cell phone, probably looking at his latest messages sent by his girlfriend. Finally he decided to put it next to him and took the TV remote control, he pressed it and found a subject that interested him a lot, it was about an asteroid that was about to touch the earth but it was so far away when he thought about it.</p><p>Riley closed the door, his heart had missed a beat, he seemed to be so unhappy that all she wanted to do was to take him in her arms and show him all the affection she had been showing him for some time.</p><p>Riley joined her best friend a few moments later and apologized for the time it had taken her to reach him.<br/>" I'm sorry but I took the time to comfort him, that's what friends are for, to comfort friends when they need it."<br/>" I know and I didn't tell you anything but once again, this story could lead you to your loss."<br/>" Maybe or maybe not, it's Mac and your friend Desi won't be there tomorrow with him."<br/><br/>The car started up again in a hurry, they had just had time to go to the hotel, it was one of those cheap hotels you could only find on the outskirts of Los Angeles, there was very little traffic and that was good.</p><p>The car had just arrived in the parking lot and the two people inside had quietly exited. They were afraid of being discovered by someone who would recognize them, Jack wasn't supposed to be here in Los Angeles and Matty had done everything he could to cover up this operation which was not one.</p><p>It was Riley who took the initiative to knock on the bedroom door. The door opened slightly, Riley could have recognized them all, it was Jack's eyes, he opened the door wide and let them in by looking behind them.</p><p>The latter had a beard more than 3 days old and looked exhausted as never before, a bit like Mac thought of the young woman.</p><p>The first thing Jack did when he opened the door was to take them in his arms. More than 2 years without seeing them, it wasn't an easy thing for him as much as it was for Riley &amp; Bozer. He had promised to protect them no matter what and had somehow unwittingly failed to do so.</p><p><br/>" How nice to see you both."<br/>After hugging them for about ten minutes, he let them breathe.<br/>" So tell me everything, Riley?" Asked him.<br/>" It's about Mac, you know I already told you, his father's dead."</p><p>Jack looked like the person he'd always thought of as his own daughter. How was that possible?</p><p>It was hard to believe. Jack had been quite shocked, especially since he had already gone through what Mac was going through.</p><p>" I didn't want to believe it."<br/>" It's okay, you know, I've been through this kind of thing, but it's Mac I'm worried about. How's he doing?"<br/>" Not well, he pretends he's not, but we know him and he's not. He hasn't been out of the house for two days."<br/>" Okay, I'll be there tomorrow morning, what time?"<br/>"11:30 at the main cemetery in Los Angeles."<br/>" As we agreed, I won't be able to show up unless everyone leaves."<br/>" Don't worry, we set it up with Matty, she's with us."<br/>" It's great what you're doing for Mac."<br/><br/>Bozer who had not said too much until now taking advantage of the presence of Jack at his side had finally opened his mouth.<br/>" It was Riley who took the initiative and I just followed the movement, nothing more."<br/>" We'll let you get some rest and we'll see you tomorrow."<br/>" No worries and love? How are you doing?"<br/>" It's worse than a strainer for both of us," Boze said.<br/>" I thought you two had someone in your lives? You with Leanna, Boze. And Riley with Billy?"<br/>" It's a long story," Riley whispered.</p><p><br/>She didn't feel like going into it.<br/>" Leanna died during an undercover operation."<br/>" I'm sorry Boze, I didn't know about it."<br/>" Don't worry, it still hurts at times, but you have to move on."<br/>" And how do you find her, Desi?"</p><p><br/>Riley sighed, she didn't want to answer that question but Bozer did.<br/>" She's a nice girl," said the agent.<br/>" And perfect for Mac," Riley said.</p><p>Jack took a look at his adopted daughter, she seemed very upset.<br/>" I see, will she be here tomorrow?"<br/>" Washington, I'm sorry but we're going to have to leave you, these last 48 hours have been quite hectic and I'm starving, I promised to bring Mac something to eat. I've been living with him for a while, it's still a long story."</p><p>Jack didn't want to know more, Riley was no longer a child and she deserved her privacy. She hugged the man and was joined by Bozer.<br/>" See you tomorrow?" said the soldier.<br/>" See you tomorrow Jack, I missed you."<br/>" I missed you too, I missed you both."</p><p><br/>Bozer &amp; Riley took the way to the bedroom door and they had reached the girl's car.<br/>" Do you have to tell him that my love life is a real sieve, Jack will already think what you already know and I really don't need it right now."<br/>" Maybe I could make you a magic potion or a love filter."<br/>" What's your problem? You think one snap of the finger and it's gonna fix it?"</p><p><br/>The young woman seemed upset. He frowned, apologizing for the harm he had done to her if he wanted to...<br/>" Don't tell me what I don't want to hear, it's too complicated for me right now and worse."</p><p><br/>Tears were running down his cheeks, was it confiding in his best friend that made the task a little easier or then the lack of sleep of the last 48 hours. Perhaps a simple mix of the two.</p><p>" I'm sorry Riley, I didn't know you were in so much pain, it's not that obvious, you hide it so well."<br/><br/>She sniffed and started the jeep she was offered with her first paycheck from Phoenix.<br/>The young woman dropped her best friend off at the bottom of her apartment. It was only nine o'clock in the evening and the best pizza place in Los Angeles must still be open. Riley hadn't forgotten that she had to look for one.</p><p>A good half hour later and a simple pizza would certainly make Mac and the young woman happy. They would watch a few episodes of The Simpsons or Rick &amp; Morty. She took the pizza in her hands and placed it on the kitchen counter.</p><p>He had just crossed the hallway with just a towel around his waist. Riley had seen him with wet hair, she could see the scars on his upper torso and the one on his shoulder that was related to Murdoc.<br/>She realized that she would regularly see him walking through the kitchen rooms in the simplest appliance and it was very disturbing to her. It had only been a few days since she had moved in with him and she had the impression that she was too much, especially since Desi was coming regularly.</p><p>The young woman hadn't imagined herself living with him for a single moment but since the story with Aubrey, she hadn't had much choice, it was inevitable, she hadn't had a choice.</p><p>" Did you come back Riles?" answered the young man at the other end of the house.<br/>" Yes, I'm fine, I haven't been too long?"<br/>" No, don't worry, do you mind if we watch The Simpsons?"<br/>" On the contrary, I like this series and it's a change from Rick &amp; Morty," answered Riley.<br/><br/>He had hurriedly put on a T-shirt and pajama pants, it was one of his favourite outfits.</p><p>Riley took his shoes off, his new pair of shoes were hurting him like hell. They were brand new, the young woman didn't feel like changing, the clothes she had put on were quite comfortable.<br/>She heard him shuffling around in the kitchen, he had certainly turned on the oven to warm her up.<br/>" Is there anything you prefer to drink with the pizza?"<br/>" There's coke, I bought some before yesterday when I came back home, it must be fresh unless the fridge doesn't work very well."<br/>" I managed to fix it but we'll have to buy a new one, I think," the young man said.<br/><br/>Riley heard her talking, it sounded like a married couple, she put her thoughts out of her head, they were just friends and nothing more, it never went beyond a simple hug.</p><p>He had Desi and that was all that mattered to him, the rest, even if it seemed important to him, shouldn't be.<br/><br/>That's what Riley thought. she was so convinced. She moved closer to the couch and looked at her last messages on her phone. Mac's was next door and it started ringing. She had turned it over to see that Desi was calling her.</p><p>" Mac your phone is ringing."<br/>" Who's calling?" Asked him.<br/>" Desi!"<br/>" Never mind, it doesn't matter right now."<br/>" As you wish."</p><p>He still seemed upset when he went to get his phone, but a smile came over his face.<br/>Riley's presence and his words seemed to satisfy him greatly.</p><p>" Is everything okay between you?"</p><p>He had gone to get his phone charger from his room, Riley pinched his hand, it was bad enough for her when he came back, she knew she should never have started the conversation, but after all, she was his friend and we had to let him talk about even simple things that could make him angry.</p><p>To be continued...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for the kudos, you made my day !! Hope you enjoy !!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Mac was back in the living room, the oven was ringing, telling him that the pizza he'd been putting on since it arrived must have been warm by now.<br/>" It's ready!" replied the young man.</p><p><br/>Riley seemed skeptical, Mac wasn't the kind of person to answer questions about his relationships, let alone the one about Desi &amp; him.<br/>She couldn't blame him. He had put it back in the box and cut it up equally.</p><p><br/>Small paper napkins were used as plates, he took the opportunity to look at the young woman, she was wearing a black marcel and pants with holes in the knees, her leather coat matched her outfit.<br/>The little genius placed the pizza box on the coffee table and opened it.</p><p><br/>" Bon appétit !"</p><p><br/>She sat down on the couch and took a small towel in her hands, the Gruyere cheese was melted as she liked it, some mushrooms and ham on top. It was a pizza all the more normal.<br/>He had just sat down beside her and took the polar blanket that was right behind him.<br/>Riley literally devoured the slice of pizza, she hadn't eaten much since the old lady at night.</p><p><br/>The blondie took a slice in his turn and the remote control in one of his hands to turn on the TV and the DVR.<br/>" So still up for watching The Simpsons?"<br/>" I don't mind, unless you want to watch something else?"<br/>" The Simpsons is fine with me."</p><p><br/>She took a look at him, he was accessing movies and series, the latter was wearing black pajama bottoms and the grey M.I.T. T-shirt.<br/>Mac felt his gaze on her, he had to explain to her without telling her that he had feelings for her.<br/>" Coming back to what you were asking me, there is nothing between Desi &amp; me and that for a while now, the relationship we have is complicated, I feel like I could never have a normal relationship even within the foundation."<br/>His heart tightened, he was right, the relationships within phoenix seemed to be compromised.</p><p><br/>" I'm sorry, I was wondering, you are my friend and I worry about you."<br/>" I know and I thank you for that, it's just hard right now and it's going to be even harder."<br/>" I understand how you may feel yet you seemed happy before Phoenix was dissolved."<br/>" That was before, now everything has changed, we're back and you're here."</p><p><br/>The blond boy had insisted on the last words, she had felt it. She couldn't understand why they had broken up when they seemed so good together.<br/>It was like having a bandage torn off on the skin, it hurt a lot and above all for nothing.</p><p><br/>Mac knew that by talking about his relationship with Desi, it was going to happen, he wanted to be normal with the young woman and above all not lie to her. That was all he wanted for Riley.<br/>The blond boy wasn't able to confess what he felt for the young woman, he didn't have the right words to tell her.<br/>" At first it worked, but afterwards, since there was nothing like Phoenix anymore, we started to argue over nothing and we kept arguing over nothing. There are some things you can hide from an agent but Desi knows me all too well, I don't think I've ever felt this true love for her completely."<br/>" You never loved her?" asked this last one curious about this revelation.<br/>"It's different, what's for sure, she will never be the woman of my life, for sure, I don't see myself marrying her or having children."<br/>" It was the same for me &amp; Aubrey, I loved her but it was different between us."<br/>" Maybe I should stay alone, I've lost so many people I love. I don't know what would happen if something happened to you or Bozer or Matty and Desi."</p><p><br/>Riley had seen it, he had pressed the word "you" more than anyone else. She felt confused, was he confessing to her how he felt about her or was she imagining something else?<br/>What was certain was the open-hearted confessions. He took a second slice of pizza and literally devoured it.<br/>Between the two of them, they had just eaten a whole pizza, he had gotten up to go to the kitchen and to the fridge.<br/>" What would you like to drink?"<br/>" A coke if you like !"</p><p><br/>He took a beer and his Coke and had taken the cork off both of them, he gave the glass bottle to Riley and took a sip.<br/>The young woman had her legs bent and was starting to shiver, he took the fleece blanket right next to her and put it on her. He had just put episodes of The Simpsons on the DVR.<br/>Both seemed to enjoy each other's company. No words were exchanged, nothing but looks that could say more than words.<br/>She was still shivering, was it just because she hadn't had enough sleep, which didn't make it any better, or the presence of this man she cared about even more.<br/>Her eyes were slowly closing for the first time when Mac had just put on an episode.</p><p><br/>It was an episode about the Halloween party, it wasn't her favorite holiday, but since he knew she loved those episodes, he had made the necessary arrangements.<br/>The young man looked at her, she was closing her eyes and when she felt that he was looking at her again, she opened them straight away.</p><p>" Would you prefer that we stop looking?"<br/>" No, don't worry, especially since I like this one."<br/>" I love this one too."<br/>She closed her eyes a second time, it was only for a few minutes, just a few minutes and she could resume watching the episode in question. This time, it was certain, she was really sleeping, he didn't dare to wake her up, it had been more than 48 hours since she hadn't slept.</p><p><br/>Even when she was asleep, she was beautiful, her heart was beating even faster, he hoped that the young woman understood what he was talking about. It was about his feelings for her, he had been in love with her for a little while already.<br/>Mac decided it was time to go to bed and turn everything off. He looked at the dead bottles and the cardboard of the pizza and decided that he would take care of it first thing in the morning.<br/>He, too, really needed some sleep, his ideas were all jumbled up and his brain seemed to agree with him.</p><p>The young man had approached Riley, he didn't dare to wake her up, she seemed to sleep so well, her arms supporting her head, he decided to take her in his arms and carry her to his room, she hadn't even opened her eyes, the young woman must have felt that she had left the couch and was in the blond boy's arms.</p><p>Mac sensed that he was losing the game, the young woman's perfume was tickling his nostrils.<br/>It was a perfume with notes of vanilla and seemed to be very pleasant. The young man was in front of the door but he couldn't open it without the hacker in his arms. The solution was to carry the hacker to his room. Both of them could sleep in the same bed, well, that's what Mac thought, but he was making a huge mistake and he wouldn't see her the way he does now.</p><p>The young man took the blanket that was at his feet and put it on Riley. It was a double bed and she would certainly have plenty of room to stay away from him.<br/>He had turned off his bedside lamp, his cell phone was charging right next to him.<br/>His clock was telling him that it was a little after 2 o'clock in the morning and that he had to get up to go to the toilet. He had gotten out of bed, Riley seemed to be comfortable, she was unintentionally getting closer to the young man's seat.<br/>Mac came back from the toilet and went back to bed, he closed his eyes and a hand was placed on his chest.<br/>It was Riley, he hadn't dared to wake her up again to put her back into bed, he seemed to be comfortable with her presence and let himself be rocked by the young woman's heartbeat.</p><p>***</p><p>His cell phone was ringing, it was 8:30 a.m. but his attention was focused by a smell that had come to tickle his nostrils. She had woken up and looked around, it wasn't her room, let alone her bed, it was Mac's room.<br/>The place next door was empty, he was preparing breakfast when he heard the noises coming from the kitchen. The blond boy was not a fine cook like Bozer but he knew how to prepare a few things that were very pleasant for the palate.<br/>She decided to get out of bed and go to the kitchen, the smell was very tempting.</p><p><br/>Mac was in the back, his hair was wet and he was wearing a different outfit than the day before. His brain began to function in normal mode.<br/>Today was his father's funeral and he hadn't put on his costume yet for fear of staining it and it wasn't too late.<br/>She had seen him on the front of the wardrobe on a coat hanger with a white shirt and black tie.</p><p>" Hello sleepyhead," said the blond boy.<br/>" Hello," said the young woman in turn.<br/>For weeks, he seemed to be finally rested, or was it Riley's presence by his side that night?<br/>"Sleep well?"<br/>"Yes, I haven't slept like this in a long time, have you?"<br/>"I confess it's the same for me."</p><p><br/>Both of them seemed quite embarrassed, the presence of both of them in that bed must have had something to do with it.<br/>"it smells really good says so"<br/>"I made us breakfast"<br/>"Did you manage not to burn anything for once?"</p><p><br/>He was smiling at her, the same smile that was reserved for her. It wasn't a foregone conclusion, but she knew he would come out stronger when it was time to see Jack again.<br/>" I admit that I took my time to do it but it was worth it, I wish Jack had been there for once," he replied."<br/>" I know and understand you completely."</p><p><br/>Riley bit her tongue, this was the second time she had kept the truth from him and it was pretty hard to keep it from him especially since he had always trusted her and she didn't want to betray him.<br/>The first time it had hit him so hard that it must have hurt him a lot. And she hadn't forgotten that, Riley would tell him the truth right afterwards, not to ease his conscience but to calm Mac and try to move on with his feelings.<br/>Mac arrived with the dish he had left the pancakes in, they looked so good. Maple syrup and jam, the coffee that was dripping in the coffee pot was not far from the sink.<br/>She was yawning, the young woman had thought she would be back in the "bed" right next to him, he had a reassuring presence and gentleness in every gesture. This man was made for her, that was for sure, but he was still with Desi and that wouldn't change for a little while.</p><p><br/>Half an hour later, she decided to take a shower to get rid of the fatigue and the rest.<br/>Riley had done what Mac had done, prepared her outfit and left it hanging in the closet. The two of them had seen each other before she went to the shower and it seemed as if Mac's smile had just disappeared like the sun over Los Angeles in a snap of the fingers.</p><p>She knew that the next few hours would be the hardest for the young man, but he could count on her presence to get through them.<br/>Once she took her shower, she made sure not to cross the blond boy in the hallways, the towel she had taken seemed shorter than normal.<br/>Not one or two, she went to her room, he was talking on the phone, talking was not the right word, he was literally arguing with the other person on the other end of the line.The young hacker had guessed who was supposed to be on the other end, it was Desi for sure.</p><p><br/>" What you can do if you really love me is hang up and stop harassing me every 5 minutes of messages to find out if I'm okay."</p><p>He sighed and the conversation was escalating, Riley had decided not to listen to him, it was Mac's privacy and she had to respect it first.<br/>She heard that he was talking to his girlfriend about her and it had offended her more than anything else. It was obvious that to Mac, she was just a friend and nothing more.<br/>He hung up by throwing his cell phone on the couch, she had unintentionally heard the rest of the conversation but hadn't shed a tear.</p><p><br/>Riley had to be strong and show her that they were just very good friends even though her heart spoke for her.<br/>Half an hour later, she had finally gotten ready. The little black dress looked perfect on her and it was perfect for all kinds of events such as a wedding or even a first date.<br/>Riley heard her swear a second time but it was for her tie, he seemed to have some trouble with it.</p><p>"I could never do it," he swore.<br/>She put the final touches to her make-up and decided to put on the pumps only at the last minute.<br/>" Would you need help with your tie?"<br/>" I don't want to bother you, maybe you're not finished?"<br/>" Yes, I'm coming."</p><p><br/>The young woman walked delicately up to him, her tights were slippery and she didn't want to arrive in front of him collapsing on the floor.<br/>He turned towards her, his breath taken away, she was splendid and he had noticed it.<br/>Riley felt the young man's gaze on her, he too was quite like her. She had made a mental promise to herself to stop thinking about him, she didn't have to.<br/>Her tie around his neck was what she was going to do and nothing more.</p><p><br/>" A little help wouldn't be a bad thing."</p><p><br/>She hadn't noticed him right away but his hands were shaking. She had never seen him in such a state.<br/>Riley approached him, she smelled something nice, it was her aftershave. God that he could smell good and his cobalt blue eyes that were staring at her, she didn't completely dare to look him in the eye for fear that he could read her like an open book.</p><p>To be continued...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you for following the story, we're at the end, I hope you'll enjoy it, it doesn't follow season 4 but it's a fanfic and you're allowed to enjoy it or not, thanks for your judos, they really gave me the strength to go on and not leave the story hanging, I hope you'll enjoy the end,<br/>thank you again</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"If you don't watch what you're doing, you won't make it Riles !"</p><p><br/>He still had to call him by the nickname he was the only one to give him. She couldn't concentrate, the young woman tried again but she didn't want to meet his eyes at that moment.<br/>" What's going on?" asked the latter, looking her in the eyes.<br/>" Nothing, I promise you"<br/>" Why don't you look at me if there's nothing there? Is it me that bothers you so much?"<br/>" No," she stammered. "There, it's done."<br/>He looked at himself in the mirror to fix it and not untie the knot.<br/>" Thank you very much for your help"<br/>" you're welcome"<br/>She hadn't looked at him when he thanked her again, he thought she looked weird and he was worried.<br/>" Something wrong, Riles?"<br/>" Hopefully, I just forgot something in my room, I'll be right back."<br/>"Or you ignore me and I don't know why!"</p><p><br/>It wasn't a question but rather a statement directed at him.</p><p>" No, I'm fine I promise you, it's just that I'm a little tired and it hasn't been easy for everyone these last 48 hours."<br/>" I know and I wanted to thank you for being there for me, it can't be easy for you?"<br/>" If you knew" she had whispered against him</p><p><br/>He hadn't said anything as if he'd caught what she was passing over. She had turned around and looked at the time on her watch, she did not want to show the obvious signs that showed her affection for the young man.<br/>Luckily, Mac's phone rang at just the right time, she sighed softly.</p><p><br/>Perhaps it was Desi who was calling to apologize for her behavior, but from the sound of Mac talking on the phone, it wasn't her.<br/>Nor would Riley, he had hung up his phone and placed it on the kitchen counter.<br/>The blond boy looked at the clock above the kitchen counter, it was almost 11 o'clock and the limo hadn't arrived yet.</p><p>" They're never on time when you think about it!"<br/>" It's true, I totally agree with you."</p><p><br/>Someone was knocking on the door, he went to open it, it was the driver who had come to pick them up. Riley was putting on her pumps that matched perfectly with the little black dress.<br/>She could see that he was waiting for her right in front of the door of the house, that he could be elegant even with a suit. Mac was right, he could have worn something ugly that would still fit him.<br/>She took her little black bag and put her cell phone inside. Despite what was about to happen, he had smiled at her.<br/>As usual, he opened the limo door for her and the two of them rushed in.</p><p><br/>The drive to the cemetery seemed quite long, but according to Mac, it hadn't taken more than 20 minutes.<br/>The traffic seemed fluid to him, both of them looking at each other from their respective sides enjoying the scenery and the silence.</p><p>After the ceremony, Mac had decided that there would be no meals of any kind, he didn't want to be around everyone for too long. Seeing people he didn't know walking around mumbling "I'm sorry for your loss" all the time was not his cup of tea. He didn't know most of the people he didn't know. All the blond boy wanted to do was think about how he was going to handle Codex.</p><p>The rest aside from his friends and Phoenix counted more than anything else, he only had his aunt left, but she was not on his side.<br/>The family he had built up was his friends, Riley, Boze, Matty and Desi, who he was no longer sure of anything between him &amp; her, that was his family. He had Russ but he had just joined the team and it was still difficult to trust him completely.</p><p>The limousine had just stopped in front of the main cemetery in Los Angeles, where his mother was buried and where his father would be buried next to him.<br/>The little genius was looking out the window of the limousine, there were a lot of people who had come for the funeral, he got out of the car, the sun was high in the sky and was dazzling them.</p><p>His hands were shaking again, but he would not show them. Matty, Bozer and Russ were right behind the two phoenix officers.</p><p>The coffin was in front of him, a mound of earth next to it and the grave marker of his mother's grave was just behind it.<br/>God that the world could be unjust when it wanted to be. Mac seemed to believe that the world was out to get him.<br/>Some people seemed to have a lucky star above their heads but for the blond boy it was just the opposite.</p><p>The priest was in front of the group, there were almost all the Phoenix staff and some acquaintances that James had known since working for DSX.<br/>Matty and Bozer had gotten close to the blond kid to hug him, Russ had given him the handshake, he had only seen James once and he didn't know Mac well enough to hug him but he was there to support Mac as a friend and acquaintance.<br/>All that was missing was Desi, she wasn't there and he didn't care in any way. Everyone was there, the priest was ready to start mass when Mac nodded his head and told him he could start.</p><p>The blond boy's eyes were getting wet and his hands were starting to shake again, Riley, who was listening with only one ear, came closer to him, his hand was brushing against hers and she decided to do something that was beyond the friendship between the two of them. She had decided to take his hand, which was shaking more than the other, and didn't want to scare him more than that.<br/>Mac was slightly startled, he hadn't expected it. He had shaken her hand in the young woman's hand.</p><p><br/>Matty &amp; Bozer had noticed him and were smiling, these two were meant to be together. An hour later, the priest was reading the last lines of his sermon, he was blessing the coffin and threw holy water into it. People were lining up to say one last goodbye.<br/>One by one, people were leaving, Mac had thanked them almost one by one, Riley had stayed by his side, but this time she had no hand in hers.<br/>Matty looked around, the last car had just left, Russ was the escort. She whistled a good whistle when a figure appeared out of nowhere.<br/>Sunglasses on his nose, Jack had just appeared in front of the blond boy. The latter had his eyes wide open and seemed as if he was petrified.</p><p>" Jack?" Threw the latter.<br/>He had speeded up his walk considerably and had taken his old friend in his arms, holding him tightly enough for fear that he might escape.<br/>Words failed him, he didn't know what to say.<br/>" Are you there?" he asked, he hadn't expected it.<br/>" Yes," answered the old man</p><p><br/>They were both still in each other's arms, it seemed like an eternity to Mac that he hadn't seen him.<br/>" But how? I thought you couldn't free yourself because of Tiberus Kovac."<br/>" I got a 24 hour leave and a very old friend contacted me to let me know what was happening to you."</p><p><br/>Mac looked at Matty.<br/>" It was Riley's idea, helped by Matty of course  with Bozer."<br/>He deserted Jack's embrace and went to Riley. She didn't expect what was to follow, Mac took her courage in both hands and came to take the young woman's face in his hands to kiss her.<br/>Riley was surprised, she hadn't expected this from the blond boy.<br/>" I should have done it a long time ago. Thank you Riles."<br/>" You're very welcome."</p><p><br/>The young woman was surprised at what had just happened, what could he have meant when he said he should have done it a long time ago. She was not sure what he was trying to tell her.<br/>Jack was as surprised as Bozer &amp; Matty was. The way they looked at each other and said things to each other, he protected her when danger was present and he could count on her when things weren't going well.<br/>Jack looked at him, he had changed a lot, Charlie's death, his father's death and the death of an innocent man he was forced to kill instead of sacrificing the 4 million lives in Los Angeles. The former phoenix agent knew more than anything about taking someone's life, it was no coincidence and there was no way out of it unscathed. Mac was sure to pay the price later.<br/>His face was a lot colder and less smiling, which was certainly why Riley had called him in.<br/>His friend was looking at him, he couldn't believe it, his heart tightened, what had happened to Mac that made him not the same. He took him by the shoulder so they could talk quietly, Jack didn't have much time left but he had to do it, he had to figure it all out in a very short period of time.</p><p><br/>" So how are you doing? And don't tell me well because I wouldn't believe you."<br/>" I wish this day hadn't come, I admit, I'm not in great shape. How about you? I know you can't tell me much but talk to me? Kovac?"<br/>" We haven't got him yet, we've got a lead but it's not very serious."<br/>" I'm sorry."<br/>" Not as much as me, I know about Lasky, you had no choice?"<br/>" Not really, I'm terribly sorry"<br/>" I know and you know as well as I do that you will always have it in you."<br/>" I know and I don't know what to do."<br/>He wiped his eyes again and it wasn't going to stop anytime soon. Against all odds, he took her back in his arms but this time, no words but tears were flowing. A good hour later, Jack looked at his watch and it was time to go.<br/>" I'm sorry but I'm going to have to go kiddo !"<br/>" I know and it's not easy for me."<br/>" It's going to be easier for you now."<br/>He pointed to Riley who was talking to Matty &amp; Bozer.<br/>" It's complicated"<br/>" Maybe not, you just have to see how you look at her, you literally devour her with your eyes, it was so obvious, there's always something between you two."<br/>" It's very complicated"<br/>" The same as you, but my head thinks the opposite."</p><p><br/>He returned to his serious Jack Dalton look.<br/>" On the other hand, if I learn that you hurt him, you'll have to deal with me, is that understood?"<br/>" Understood !"</p><p><br/>The group of friends got closer, Jack hugged them one by one, his time was limited and he knew it.<br/>It wasn't just a simple goodbye, he was sure of it, the one he considered as his own family also knew it, it had taken more than 2 years before he felt like it again and it would certainly take even more time before he could hug him definitively.<br/>Jack looked at his watch, this time he really had to go, a car with smoked windows was waiting for him in the driveway. It was Matty who had reserved it for him so that he could leave quietly.<br/>He hugged Riley again and whispered in her ear.</p><p><br/>"Take care of Mac, he's a good guy".<br/>She nodded her head and looked at the blond boy, how could she not accept what was happening between the two of them.Jack started to slowly walk back to the car, he turned to his family, it was the second time he had left them and it had literally ripped his heart out. Leaving away from his family was nothing but pain and he knew it.<br/>Once in the car, he sat in the back seat and the car started off slowly.</p><p><br/>Bozer &amp; Matty were moving slowly leaving Riley &amp; Mac right behind them.<br/>He had undone his tie that was too tight for his taste, the blondie looked right behind him, she was on her cell phone, this time she had done what she needed to do to comfort a friend.<br/>Mac stopped for a few moments to stop at her height. She had a few tears in the corner of her eyes, this second separation seemed hard enough for the young woman to take.</p><p>" Is everything all right?" the young man asked.<br/>" Yes, don't worry, it's just harder than the first time."<br/>" I know how you can feel and it is for me."<br/>She looked at him and thought back to the kiss they had exchanged a little earlier, was it on the spur of the moment that he had done that? He had looked into her eyes and caught her gaze.<br/>" Do you want me in your life?"<br/>This question seemed rather strange to the young woman, he was already in her life in a way.<br/>" Are you already? Somewhere."<br/>" Yes, I know, but I'd like to be even more than I expected, I love you and I know that you don't love me either."</p><p><br/>Had he taken a blow to the head on a previous mission to the point of not remembering anything or she must have been dreaming.<br/>" I know you don't love, I'm not someone who expresses her feelings that easily, but I know and I've noticed it."<br/>The young woman was blushing, she herself knew he was right, the looks exchanged and the gestures affirmed what he was saying.<br/>" If it wasn't for what you did for me, for me to see Jack would only be an hour, no one has ever done as much for me as you did and that's if it's not love. I don't know what it could be."<br/>" Because I care about you and I just wanted to show you that, yes, I love you but I didn't know if it was mutual."<br/>" It is, I should have told you a while ago, but I didn't. It's not. So I ask you again, do you want me in your life?"<br/>" Yes, I would."<br/>" It is for me but I would like us to live from day to day, our lives are in constant danger at every moment and I think we can adapt very smoothly."<br/>" Same for me"</p><p>He gave her his hand a second time and the two of them gently ventured out to their family. Yes, their lives were always in danger with every mission they went on, but another path was slowly being taken.<br/>With their hands intertwined, the road to happiness was not so far off.</p><p>THE END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>